The Real Reason
by bubo.1
Summary: What was the real reason behind the Gryffindor and Slytherin hostility? OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is JK Rowling's territory. I only Own Guinevere and Henry, and any other characters not mentioned in the books. Ahead of time, if you don't like my story, don't read it.

"Welcome students, to the grand opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw stood at the front of the newly ordained Great Hall. A small group of new students of all ages were assembled in front of them.

Professor Hufflepuff took over for Professor Gryffindor, "As we call your name, you will come up front and sit on the stool. The sorting hat will put you in the house that you belong in. As you were informed in your acceptance letters, there are four houses here at Hogwarts."

Professor Slytherin stepped forward. "Slytherin house for the cunning and ambitious."

"Gryffindor for the loyal, brave, and honorable."

"Ravenclaw for the intelligent and ambitious."

"And Hufflepuff house, for everyone and anyone who would like to be in my house." Professor Slytherin rolled his eyes at that sentiment, but stayed silent either way. "Now, let's begin."

Professor Hufflepuff unrolled an enormous scroll and began to list names.

"Anley, Jane"

"RAVENCLAW!" Jane Anley walked to the brand new Ravenclaw table and chose the seat nearest the professors' table.

"Beaufort, Allen"

"SLYTHERIN!" Allen Beaufort smirked as he sat at his new table.

"Beaufort, Maria"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Maria grinned and sat down.

Professor Hufflepuff kept going through the names on the list and the house tables started to fill up. Then she smiled wide, she knew the next student.

"Hufflepuff, Henry" Henry was her younger brother. He was turning 14 this year.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Helga smiled even more. No surprise there, her brother was an extreme people person, there were very few people who didn't like him.

"Geoff, Easton"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Easton joined the other Gryffindors at the table.

"Gryffindor, Guinevere" This time, Professor Gryffindor grinned. Guin (pronounced Gwen) was his little sister. She was turning 13 this year.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and watched as she sat with the Gryffindors. She would fit right in. The Sorting continued until the last person, Steven Watson, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The customary warnings not to do anything stupid or to go into the forest on the edge of the grounds, since the centaurs were not used to having children so near to their forest. "Well," Professor Ravenclaw stood at the front of the Hall, "Let the feast begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Godric!" Gryffindor turned in the hallway after hearing his sister's shout. He turned around in time to be able to catch her as she gave him a giant hug. "I'm so proud of you brother! You finally opened the school!"

He laughed. "Yeah, we did. It's going to be great! It's a place where we can finally use magic!"

"This place will be so fun!"

"Yes," he ruffled Guin's hair. "Even Salazar can't be upset about that!"

"Oh come brother," Guin lightly hit his arm. "Be nice! He's your friend, and he's not that bad."

"You're right sister, as always. He actually pleasant when you know him."

"Exactly, so be happy Godric."

"Alright. Go to bed. The dormitories up the stairs behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, but don't tell her I said that. Password is 'Si fecisti nega*'."

"Really? Are you trying to encourage rule breaking?" She smirked.

"Go. Now."

"Very well. I'll go now." She turned and began to walk away. As she left she shouted over her back, "Goodnight Godric."

"Goodnight Guin."

The common room looked exactly like Guin had imagined it. There was a giant fireplace on one wall that was surrounded by big comfy chairs. There were stairs leading to the left and right, which she guessed led to the dorm rooms. It was everything she had imagined and more.

There were a few people still sitting, talking to each other, but it seemed that most people were already in their rooms since it was late. Guin climbed the stairs to her dorms and found her room, the fourth on the left.

There were five beds in the room. Her trunk was on the far side of the room, next to the window.

"You're a Gryffindor!" exclaimed the blonde girl whose bed was to the right of the door.

"Umm, we all are…?"

"No! I mean, you're a Gryffindor! You're Godric Gryffindor's younger sister! Guinevere!"

"Uh, yes. But I prefer Guin. Sorry but, uh who, exactly, are you?"

The blonde gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have introduced myself earlier!" She stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Katherine Pierce. But I go by Kate." Kate had curly blonde hair that ended about two or three inches below her shoulders. She had pale skin and blue-gray eyes. She was slender and someone that seemed to attract attention wherever she went. She looked toward the girl who was setting up her bed located on the left of the door. "That's Elena Baker."

The brunette turned around. "Hey. I prefer Elle. Elena's too formal." Elle was short and slender. She had longer than shoulder length dark brown curly hair and piercing brown eyes. She seemed to be the type of girl that commands attention, but prefers to stay on the outside of things.

"Hi. I'm Guin."

"Yeah. Um, this is my sister Maria." Elle gestured over her shoulder to the girl on her left. Maria looked a lot like her sister. They both had longer than shoulder length dark brown hair and striking brown eyes. Although they looked similar, they seemed to be very different. Maria looked like she cared more about her schoolwork than Elle. She looked more like the party going type.

Guin had barely shaken their hands when another girl stepped forward. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin, a rarity in a country like England. She looked friendly and athletic and seemed to have a bubbly personality.

"Hi. I'm Hanna." Hanna extended her hand.

"Guin. But you probably know that already."

"Yeah." The girls shook hands. Hanna looked around at all the girls. "So, just to be sure, we're all starting as 5th years, right?"

Guin smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Exclaimed the grinning twins.

All the girls laughed.

Kate smiled. "What the twins said."

"Great!" Exclaimed Hanna. "That means we'll have all our classes together!"

Guin laughed. "That may be, but if we don't go to sleep now, we'll be late for our classes tomorrow. It's the very first day tomorrow, we don't want to make a bad impression."

"I agree," Maria spoke up. "We don't want to give the professors the wrong impression of us."

Elle frowned. "You're just a bookworm. And Guin's brother is our teacher, so she definitely doesn't want to be late or anything, but really, a little longer won't hurt us!"

"No Elle. It's already the middle of the night. We have to wake up at dawn tomorrow."

"Fine." Elle grudgingly crawled beneath the covers. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!" Maria lay down and began to drift off.

"Night." Kate snuggled up in the covers of her bed.

Guin was the last to go to bed. She made herself comfortable in her bed then blew out the candle on her nightstand. It was the only light left in the room.

"Goodnight." Soon after all the girls breathing evened out and they were fast asleep.

*Si fecisti nega – If you did it, deny it


End file.
